


I'll Get You

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Week Prompt [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuroWeek2017, Akakuro - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Seijuurou met Tetsuya when Tetsuya had a fight. He fell in love with Tetsuya's fierce look.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For people in my AKaKuro Group in line, Prompt Day 1 - Mafia AU

Seijuurou was having a walk not far from his mansion when he encountered a blue haired man got into a fight with people bigger than him. Since that time, the fierce look on that man’s face couldn’t leave Seijuurou’s mind. Thus, Seijuurou asked his secretary to have his information collected.

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and Seijuurou was on his way to meet him in his work place, Teiko Kindergarten. He waited outside until Tetsuya finished his job and went home.

“Hello Kuroko-sensei,” Seijuurou casually greeted him. Tetsuya was startled, he looked at Seijuurou with his indifferent expressionless face.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Oh, I apologize. That was rude of me. I am Akashi Seijuurou. Nice to meet you.” Seijuurou offered his hand for a handshake.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” He took Seijuurou’s hand and gripped it firmly. Seijuurou smiled, he bowed his body to Tetsuya and kissed Tetsuya’s hand.

“I didn’t think you would work here, Sensei,” Seijuurou smirked at him. “I just come to say hello today.” Seijuurou said with a straight confident look and he stared right into Tetsuya’s eyes. Then he left, made the latter stared at him in confusion.

Several days passed and Seijuurou hasn’t made his moved yet. Seijuurou made sure he prepared everything thoroughly before he confronted Tetsuya. On the day he sorted his plan out, he visited Tetsuya in his house, the infamous Seirin Group. He came from the front gate and walked in like it was just any ordinary house. Seirin Group is one of the biggest and famous yakuza family who ruled Tokyo for a long time.

“Oi! Who the hell are you, huh? Walking in uninvited you asshole!”

“I don’t have business with small fry like you. Get out of my way.” The gate keeper felt intimidated with Seijuurou’s way of looking at him.

“You asshole. . . !” He came at Seijuurou with his fist ready to punch but Seijuurou easily avoided his attempt to attack. Seijuurou hit his neck to knock him out. Several people who witnessed the scene began to came at Seijuurou and that made quite a ruckus.

“Hei, what happened here?”

“Ah, Boss, sorry, there’s an intruder.”

Teppei, the current leader of Seirin Group stepped in and saw a red haired man beating up his men.

“Okay, stop! Stop! You won’t be able to defeat him.”

“Akashi Seijuurou.” Junpei, the current second in command gritted his teeth and called out to Seijuurou.

“Teppei-san, Hyuuga-san, it’s been a long time.” Seijuurou walked casually to them.

“What brings the CEO of Akashi Corporation here?”

“I have a business deal to offer.”

“Get in, let’s talk inside. Hyuuga, take care of here.”

Seijuurou followed Teppei to his room and let himself sat on the sofa in the middle of the room. When they were about to begin, someone knocked the door.

“Come on in.”

“Boss, I have something to tell you. Kagami-san and I already decided that-“

“Oi! I didn’t agree to that!”

Tetsuya and a dark-red haired man came in to the room. Tetsuya met Seijuurou’s eyes.

“Akashi-san?”

Oh, hello, Sensei.” Seijuurou smirked at him. Kagami felt shiver from hearing Seijuurou's tone. He made a step back.

“Sigh. Tetsuya, you sit here. And Taiga, get Hyuuga here. We need to hear what this man will offer to us.” Teppei ordered them and waited for Taiga and Hyuuga to come. When they came, the three of them sat protecting the Boss.

“When we are at it, let me introduce you two to him. This is Akashi Seijuurou, the youngest CEO of Akashi Corporation. We have several business with them. And Akashi-san, he is Kagami Taiga, the next family leader. And this is Kuroko Tetsuya, the next second in command. I’m sure you already look into their info since you called him Sensei earlier.”

“I did.”

“So, what did you have for us?”

“I hear you investigate the smuggling in Port of Tokyo. I have leading information regarding that incident.”

Hyuuga, Tetsuya, and Kagami flinched hearing what Seijuurou said. They had no lead so far about that incident. Teppei’s behavior changed to be more serious.

“What do you want in exchange?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya. I want you to give him to me.” Seijuurou looked straight into Teppei’s eyes. Seriousness was clearly visible in mismatched eyes.

“What?!”

“Taiga. And what if I refuse?”

Seijuurou relaxed and made himself comfortable in his seat. “Actually, I don’t want to use this method,” Seijuurou said with a bit of sad expression. Then he looked at Tetsuya and smiled.

“I’m just going to call some authorities to close all of the shops here and I’ll make National Securities get involved to secure the area too. I’ll make sure no one escape. And when the ruckus’ are over, I’ll call my acquaintance to release Kuroko-sensei and hand him over to me.” Seijuurou said with an I-don’t-care attitude. This made Kagami snapped in anger.

“You asshole. . . ! I won’t hand him over to you!”

“Taiga, calm down.”

“What do you think, Tetsuya?”

“I don’t understand. Why do you want me?”

“I witnessed you fighting some of your men and it seems like I fall in love with your fierce look at that time.” Seijuurou’s voice was gentle when he explained to Tetsuya which made Tetsuya slightly blushed.

“It’s all Boss’ decision.”

“Hyuuga, what do you think?”

“We need information regarding Port of Tokyo smuggling, and I don’t think we can win against National Securities.”

“Hmmm. . . .”

“Boss! Hyuuga-san! How can you just agree with him? And Kuroko! Don’t you let other decide your life!”

“Kagami-san, you need to calm down.”

“We really don’t have much choise, Tetsuya. I’m sorry.”

“Boss!”

“Seems like you need a new second in command, Taiga.” Seijuurou smirked at him.

“You little. . . !”

“Let’s start with the info and discuss what to do next.”

Kagami had no choice but to follow Boss’ order. Seijuurou gave all of the information about Port of Tokyo smuggling to them. He even suggested several methods to handle that incident. When the discussion finished, Seijuurou asked Teppei to bring Tetsuya with him. Teppei agreed, so they went to Seijuurou’s mansion.

“Boss, why did you hand Kuroko to him?”

“You know, Tetsuya has been in love with Seijuurou since he came with his father long ago.” Hyuuga and Kagami surprised at Teppei’s statement.

“What? It didn’t show at all.”

“Whenever Akashi-san come here, he would hide to look at him from afar. And I believe Akashi-san will take care of him well since he made such a plan just to get Tetsuya.”

Kagami and Hyuuga fell silent, remembered what Seijuurou said earlier.

“You are. . . right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story T.T


End file.
